


И ты знаешь, зачем

by SovietSatin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Sexual Violence, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Встань.





	И ты знаешь, зачем

**Author's Note:**

> Наутилус Помпилиус — «Нежный вампир»

Сегодня на закате небо было особенно чисто. Сегодня звёзды на неестественно-черной глади особенно ярки — будто авантюрин в солнечных лучах сверкал, переливался искристо. И тишина, как говорила бабушка, могильная. Хотя человек знал, на всю жизнь запомнил и забыть просто не мог: на кладбищах ночи шумные. Живые.

Не как здесь. Здесь сама природа в молчаливом отчаянии билась, прятались звери. Ледяной ветер терзал тонкие занавески, облизывал дрожащие плечи — ах, если бы дрожали они от сладостного ожидания, от предвкушения. Если бы.

Но не было этого. Ничего не было. Свои объятия не успокивали и не грели, не помогали унять дрожь, отвлечься.

На столе тепло тлела одна единственная свечка — Господин не любил, когда света много, ругался, если горела даже самая тусклая лампа. Хотя такие, как он, уже давно его не страшились. Они давно вышли из склепов и мрачных дворцов, чтобы преследовать, возвращать украденную у них власть, убивать. Безжалостно.

Человек боялся такой густой темноты. Но больше не перечил. Один раз ведь попытался — просидел всю подобную ночь при ярком свете старой люстры. Надеялся избежать встречи. Только Господин, забыв свои принципы, явился ранним утром.

Тогда было очень больно.

В закрытую створку окна ударился ворон — это не мог быть кто-то другой — каркнул скрипяще-громко, трижды клювом стукнул и замер по ту сторону стекла, как статуя. Пламя свечи, до этого остававшееся спокойным, дёрнулось. Человек вздрогнул. По спине побежали мурашки.

— Здравствуй.

Он сидел на скрипучем табурете, поглаживая неторопливо серебренный набалдашник трости, от плеч его до пола струилась плотная мантия. Чёрная, как небо. И настолько же, казалось, бесконечная. Под воротником рубашки поблёскивала мутно брошь с алым камнем — человеку раньше казалось, что это драгоценный рубин. Но это был гранат. По шее бежал рубец, такого же кровавого цвета, как и камень. Напоминал о прошлом.

Смотреть выше, на лицо, человек не смел — не хотелось знать, как выглядит его палач, и страшно было потеряться насовсем, себя забыть. Этим существам в глаза не смотрят. Чтобы не пропа́сть.

Господин стянул перчатки, положил их на стол и тонкими пальцами взялся за горлышко бутылки, стоявшей рядом, повертел её, вчитываясь в этикетку. Хмыкнул. Как и всегда.

— Вы хотите вина? Это уже выдохшееся, давайте я принесу запечатанное.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я явился к тебе. _Это_ вино меня не интересует.

Человек знал. Безусловно знал. Он пил последний раз три дня назад, он сидел обнаженным, он уже сходил в душ и старую узкую кровать застелил свежим бельём. Он был готов. Он чувствовал. Он ждал.

— Встань.

Человек был послушен. Потому что знал — непослушание может караться. Бесконтрольно и жёстко. Господин повёл рукой, и по кухне заплясал ветер, потушив пламя, остолбеневшее тело подтолкнул к знакомому мучителю. Ведь ждать уже нечего. Не о чем говорить. Пора.

Господин холодным носом ткнулся в живот, царапнул острыми клыками. Его сильные руки сжали бёдра, оставляя синяки и кровавые порезы от ногтей, которые месяцами могли не сходить — пачкать одежду, мокнуть. Показывать, что у этого Человека есть свой Монстр.

Один щелчок пальцев. Кровь стекала уже на постель.

Пятна не отстирывались.

Господин был груб, всё делал для себя — в первый раз человек пытался брыкаться, пытался скулить, просить — не надо, пожалуйста, мне больно и страшно, — но был ли толк? Лишь сильнее разозлил. Поэтому сейчас терпел, как и всегда, ждал, когда острые длинные клыки проткнут его плоть, когда по телу наконец растечётся до отвратительного приятное чувство. Забытьё. Бред, словно от температуры высокой.

И тогда становилось приятно, спокойно, проходила боль и появлялось нездоровое, призрачное удовольствие, пусть и недолгое, неправильное и пугающее. И поцелуи начинали отдавать кровью. И движения становились рваными, хаотичными, не выверенными, как в начале, не такими грубыми.

Внутри растекалось несвойственное этому чужому телу тепло, по шее из пульсирующей раны бежала кровь. Его опустили на постель почти трепетно, осторожно, пусть он и боялся шевельнуться лишний раз, лежал покорно на боку. Снова ждал.

Сверху, вместо одеяла, легла тяжёлая мантия. Дыхнуло сыростью, затхлостью и опавшей листвой — осенью, сладким и душным ладаном. Этот запах пристанет к телу, будет всюду виться следом, точно и не запах это вовсе, а лично Господин.

Человек заплакал машинально, по привычке — дурман спал, вернулась тяжёлая боль, сжирающая каждую клетку израненного тела, которое всё не могло привыкнуть. Господин засуетился, прижался сзади. Его дыхание не грело, от его тела становилось только холоднее — хотелось в одеяло укутаться, сжаться в комочек. Но нельзя. Можно лишь тихонько слёзы лить.

— Почему ты опять плачешь? Твои друзья — отбросы общества, с каждым днём они всё тупее, они гниют заживо. Они пьют дешёвое пойло, и ты вместе с ними. И я — единственное, что не дало тебе пасть до их уровня. Я создал тебя сильным. Я берегу тебя.

Шёпот язвительный, по-своему уничижительный. Но это не ложь. Человек беспомощно вздрогнул, вновь это осознав. Ведь есть в этом мире твари хуже той, что прицепилась к нему, страшнее и куда для человека опаснее, кровожаднее. Такие твари гложут тех, кто ему дорог.

Но его самого не трогают. Боятся Господина.

И он, в сравнении с ними, зверь ласковый и нежный.

— Дай мне руку, — Господин схватил за запястье, сжал крепко, губами коснулся уха, — У моего рода есть реликвия. Она досталась мне, пусть и не по праву. Ты, наверное, знаком со смыслами подобных вещей у знатных вампирских родов?

Кожу обожгло неестественным холодом, а может и жаром — едва ли мог он в этом состоянии почувствовать разницу. На безымянном пальце засверкало серебром кольцо. Увесистое.

Поверх его руки легла чужая, с кольцом таким же витиеватым, но ещё более массивным. Узоры с одного кольца перетекали на другое плавно, мягко, ни на миллиметр не разнясь. Человек уставился, не в силах взгляд отвести. Розовый прозрачный камень ловил отблески луны, их поглощая, делаясь почти белым. 

Раньше человек верил, что мог сбежать, спрятаться, постоянно менять дома и города, континенты. Сделать хоть что-нибудь. Спастись.

Но теперь поздно.

— Не смей снимать кольцо. Ты мой.

_Его._


End file.
